Recently, shoes having a variety of functions have been developed and proposed for the purpose of improving the health of wearers.
For example, there have been proposed functional shoes having outsoles having an arch-like shape capable of conducting rolling, that is, Masai walking. Functional shoes have been also proposed having sliding prevention means disposed on soles so as to prevent sliding while a wearer is walking. On the other hand, another functional shoes, which are capable of well absorbing the impacts generated from the wearer's steps, have been proposed and used.
The above-mentioned functional shoes are appropriately made in accordance with their original functions, and since they play very important roles for improving the health of the wearers, they have been widely used.
As the interest in health care becomes strong and the demands on more various functional shoes become increased, there is a definite need for the development of the shoes having new functions and capable of being worn in a more convenient manner.